You Belong With Me
by HikariNoRei
Summary: Song fic to Taylor Swift. YYxY. light fluff. dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

You Belong With Me

_A/N - I've been totally dead on this site, so I thought I'd posted my latest one shot. This is my FIRST EVER guy/guy pairing I've written and actually done anything with it. Yes, it's only T-rated for touching, but the M stuff isn't at its finest sur le mont. Anywho, Yami (YES, I'M CALLING HIM YAMI IN THIS FIC!) and Yugi were just meant to be, and this song was to perfect a fit to pass up._

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own_ Yu-Gi-Oh! The Original Series _in anyway and Taylor Swift holds the copyright to the song...I DO HOWEVER, hold the ability to say these words are mine and no other party has the right to say otherwise :D

_**You're on the phone  
And your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do**_

Yami sat in silence, a spirit, on Yugi's bed. The tenth grader and his girlfriend, Téa, were fighting once again. He told her that he couldn't go out with her that weekend due to an interview he had as the "King of Games". Whenever this happened, the Pharaoh never could understand why the two stayed together if they were always fighting.

_**I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
She'll never know your story like I do**_

A lot of the time when Téa called, she left the usually bright and happy Yugi Mutou in a state of anger or depression...or both. Yami always missed the smiling Yugi when this rare side of him came to light. But every time he got too out of his own character, Yami was always the one to bring his spirits back up. He couldn't help himself.

It was only a few fights prior to this one that the Pharaoh realized what exactly it was he was feeling around the young duelist. It was the feeling of nothing more than love.

Yami was the only one who really understood everything that went on in Yugi's head (HELL! He _lived_ in it!) and he wanted to be the only one who ever could.

_**She wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts**_  
_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

The only thing that really made Yami and Téa stand apart was that Téa was a girl. This fact really pushed Yami towards wanting to screw that to Hell, slam down the phone and kiss Yugi with all his might. Too bad for him his nerve wasn't quite ready for that...

Téa even liked sporting events. Didn't she know _anything_ about Yugi? He hated sports and Téa didn't even care that the teenage boy would rather be perfecting his deck than watching a bunch of thick-skulled idiots play with a ball.

_**Dreaming about the day  
When you'll wake up and find that  
What you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

'_I'm the one that's always here for you, Yugi,' _the Pharaoh thought to himself, letting himself fall back onto the bed. He wished he could make the fight on the phone going on in front of him go away, but it wasn't that easy...

_**If you can see that I'm the one who understands  
Been here all along so why can't you see...**_

'_You belong with me...Yugi...'_

_**Walking down the road  
With you and your worn out jeans**_

After Téa and Yugi got off the phone that evening, Yami thought that a rather pissed-off-but-sad Yugi should get some air, so the two went to the park to chill out for a while.

Laughing together on one of the benches in the empty park, Yami could help but think that this was the way thing should be.

_**And you've gotta smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine I know you better than that  
Hey, what'cha doing with a girl like that**_

The Pharaoh smiled at Yugi as they sat on the bench and the smile he got in return could chase away even the darkness of the Shadow Realm. Damn, he loved that smile...at least when it was real...The gesture didn't touch Yugi's eyes the way it usually did.

"Yugi," the Pharaoh said, are you sure you're happy?"

"What kind of question is that, Yami? Of course I am."

The look-a-like smiled again, but Yami's mind still wasn't at ease. He wanted more than anything to tell Yugi how he felt then and there, but he didn't have the balls to voice his thoughts.

_**If you can see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me**_

The two walked in awkward silence back to Yugi's house. Yami was trying to think of something to say. Both were aware something wasn't right with the other, but neither of them knew how to ask the other what was troubling them, or even bring anything up.

_**I remember you driving to my house  
In the middle of the night**_

'_Yugi...you've always been with me, by my side, wanting to help me with problems that aren't yours to bear...' _Yami thought; now back in Yugi's room.

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry**_

'_You're so kind to everyone, especially me. The least I can do is try to make you happy when things aren't alright...'_

_**I know your favourite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams**_

'_...You always listen to what I have to say and you tell me everything and anything that's on your mind...'_

_**Think I know where you belong  
Think I know...**_

"It's with me," Yami blurted out. Once he realised what he'd just said aloud, the Pharaoh clamped a hand over his mouth and flushed a deep red. Even spirits can get embarrassed.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"N-noth-th...Nothing," he stuttered out in reply.

Yugi looked at him and smiled softly, this time with his eyes as well as his mouth, "What did you say? Something about '_with you_'?"

The Pharaoh of the Puzzle sighed, not meeting Yugi's eyes straight on, but admired the returned sparkle in the boy's eyes out of the corners of his own.

"I hate listening to you fight with Téa. It's not fair to you that she's always yelling. You deserve someone better. Someone who understands," Yami had no idea what was coming out of his mouth, but he couldn't stop. "Yugi," he moved closer to the young man, leaving only a few inches between the tips of their noses, "have you ever thought, just maybe, that you belong with me?"

Next thing Yami knew, his lips, that only Yugi could feel, brushes against the high-schooler's in a soft, loving kiss. It wasn't a very lengthy move, but it was still there. The once cold Pharaoh of Egypt had a warmth in his heart, and that warmth was Yugi Mutou.

Yami looked at Yugi once their brief moment was done, waiting for a reaction. He wasn't much more than shocked at what he saw in the boy's eyes.

Yugi's face was tearful and sad.

The Pharaoh had no idea what to do and felt a terrible pain in his chest at the sight of the look on Yugi's face. He frowned and hugged his friend, loosely at first, but then tighter when the 10th grader didn't shrug him off.

After a couple long moments of embracing each other, Yugi gently pulled away from the Pharaoh and smiled, teary-eyed and everything, said, "No Pharaoh. _You_ belong with _me_."

The two young men smiled at each other and closed their eyes as their lips closed around the others.

~END~

_A/N – Yeah...so there it is...I love that Taylor Swift song. Reading, like fifty cagillion _Yu-Gi-Oh! Original Series _fics in the past two weeks, I wanted to right one on my own. I'm working on a more M-rated Joey/Seto fic and if you know me, you know that the "M" stands for every yaoi fangirl's favourite thing in the world /// teehee. ADIOS WITH NACHOES, MUCHACHOES! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Due to email/computer problems, this story will be re-posted under my new account name. Please go follow it over there, the link will be in my Bio on my Profile Page as soon as I can.

Thank you for understanding


End file.
